


Lustful Poison

by Lars_Dempsey



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Ass to Mouth, Butts, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Forced Orgasm, Hypnotism, Male Protagonist, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV First Person, Pheromones, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23828209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lars_Dempsey/pseuds/Lars_Dempsey
Summary: Victors Galar Journey Is Interrupted By a Salazzle
Kudos: 7





	1. Sinful Poison

(This is Told in the Perspective of the SWSH Male protaganist, Who is a Normal Teenage Guy, Trying to start up His Journey, He is Recounting this Story and After inhaling Something, He Ilustrates it in Quite a... Lustful Way)

After getting my first pokemon and Finally Getting to Explore The Wild Area, I was Excited for what Pokemon Id See, 

Ive Heard People Seeing Tons of Rare Pokemon, Dusknoirs, Haxoros's And Even Gengars!

But I suddenly hear A Sound. I Excitedly Grab a Ball and Hide Behind a Tree, Then i peek around the corner And I see a Salazzle,

"Huh, Those arent Usually around Hear are they?" I thought in my Head We Were in a Open Grass Land

I can't help myself feeling aroused as a Strange purple fog starts to fill the area. I realize the salazzle is giving off pheromones which only makes me feel more aroused and almost hypnotized as I walk toward her

I cant Explain It But, The Gas made Me Very Interested in The Salazzle

She walked off, I of course followed, She was leading Me to Her habitat. I only eyed her Juicy ass, She finally turned around and looked at Me, She had a seductive look about her

I mindlessly followed behind her watching her ass bounce and her Tail Slowly Wag Back and Forth With Every Hip Sway as we walked. I go into her dark habitat and look in her eyes smiling. I get close to her and rub her hips and reach around grabbing her ass while rubbing my cheek on her chest lovingly

She was silent but wore a Seductive smile, She shook so her ass Cheeks Bounced a little

I look up at her and get down on my Knees and kiss her belly, because I'm so close her pheromones become stronger which only hypnotizes me more and makes more more aroused. I close my eyes and Bend Down Some More and start licking her pussy while holding her hips

There Was No Pubic Hair, Just a Juicy Pussy

The pheremones guided Me, Told Me what to do

"Sniff her asshole"

"Eat up That pussy"

"Kiss her Cheeks"

My eyes stay closed halfway as I lick her wet pussy loving the taste. I crawl around behind her sniffing her ass like a horny dog and I hold her hips gently pulling as I lay back on the ground letting her sit on my face, her tail resting on my head. My nose rubs between her ass cheeks and I sniff letting out quiet muffled moans under her

She Grinded My face, She enjoyed Dominating Me it seemed, Her Tasty Cum was creaming My tongue

"Thank Her for your treat" I hear a Voice in my Head

I Muffled Out a Thank you as Best i Could

I let her cum drip over my mouth as I lick up her pussy and pushing the tip of my nose to her asshole. I get more erect than I ever have and I undo my pants letting my cock hang out as I'm sat on*

She Moved around so I was looking up at her looking down At Me, Pussy in mouth, I Was nose deep in it

not caring if she could understand me or not I pathetically begged for her pussy in the dark cave where no one could see or hear us

"Mmmm...please, I love it.."

She Looked down at you with a Smug smile as you were Powerless to the Scent of her Pussy

I blush seeing her smug smile and I lick deeper

I continued to lick nonstop becoming addicted to her pussy juice. I rub my nose in her crotch sniffing loving the scent of something that lives in the wild. I weakly reach up rubbing her waist and keeping her close to my face

She Suddenly stood up, My face was Covered in Cum, It was all sticky

I watch her stand and I crawl back sitting against a wall panting and catching my breath*

She turned Around and planted her ass on My face,

"Motorboat Those Cheeks"

my eyes open wide and I blush as she smothers my face pushing my head against the wall with her ass, and I nod shaking my face side to side to her ass and wrapping my arms around her legs

"Moan For her"

I close my eyes moaning into her ass while motorboating her cheeks. I feel her tail wag happily on top of my head

She had her hands on her Hips as She continued Shaking her ass as I ate her delicious nectar

I kept licking her ass obediently as her pheromones were all I could smell now. I stay erect and don't even bother masturbating as I'm too focused on pleasing her

"Such a Good Boy for her"

My Feeding Continued as her cum Continued to cream your Tongue, It looks like She would keep this up all day

I close my eyes continuing to eat her pussy out as my nose pushes into her anus sniffing. My arms stay on her thighs keeping her ass pressed to my face

"She is a goddess, You will eat her pussy Everyday, Every hour, Every minute"

The pheremones were trancing Me

My eyes stay half open staring at her ass while I eat her out not thinking straight anymore. I've become enslaved by her as my mind starts to go blank only thinking about her

The Pheremones Repeated over and over, I ate her out for Half an hour, Constanly swapping Positions

I spent most of the day licking her ass and pussy in her dark cave no longer caring about anything else. My pants were wet with precum and I never fully came because of the lack of sex but I didn't mind

After an hour of Facesitting, Suddenly Salazzle heard someone Shouting, She got off you and retreated, A man ran in and saw Me in a Sex Lust state, My only thoughts were her juicy ass,

"Hey!" The man slaps My face, trying to wake Me up

I grunt feeling dazed and confused as the man slaps me awake. "Uggh...What..?"

"Hey, Hey!" After a few minutes I snapped out of it, The man helped Me back to civilisation, I got back to My hotel Room and a few hours had passed and it was night Time, 

I Sat In my Room thinking of My Experience, I tryed to Research a Little About Salazzles But my findings Were Fruitless

I was about to fall asleep when I see at the Window, The same salazzle was Shaking her Cheeks whilst they were pressed up against the Window

I blushed feeling nervous when I saw her and didn't want to move. 

I smelled a slight bit of pheromones in the room, It came through the Slight Crack in the Window which was enough to get me erect again as I decided to get up and open the window. More pheromones filled the room which brought me back to how I was before and I simply stared at her ass licking my lips

"Suppers on, Eat up"

To Be Continued


	2. Late Night Call

(A Few Minutes Later)

My Nose was Deep in her Ass and My tongue was Devouring her Juicy Pussy, My Hands Held her Ass Firmly

This Felt Familiar

"Hmmm, Thats Enough For Now Slave" The Pheremones Said

She Got off Me and Got on her Knees

"Get Up" The Pheremones Ordered Me

She Was on all 4s, My misstress Wanted My Cock

"Now... Stick that Cock Deep into That Pussy~"

What? Penetrating a Pokemon? I Never Thought i Would Ever, But... I Found myself Aiming my Meat

I held her Waist as I Entered Into her, I Tried To Go as far as I Could, Getting Balls Deep

"Oh Misstress~" I Moan

"Now Thrusht Roughly!" The Pheremones Ordered

on Command I Obeyed and Started Pounding, I Wanted So badly to please Salazzle, My Misstress~

I Thrusted Roughly Following orders as My Balls Smacked Against her Thighs, Her Tail Hung around my Shoulder, There was a Furious Smacking Sound From the Effort I was Putting in, I was losing Stamina Fast, My Body wasnt built for this...

"Whats This? Are you Disobeying her?" The Pheremones Asked

Her Tail Moved a Little More Over to my other Shoulder as It Was Hung over My Neck

"Oh... Fuck" I moaned as I Tiredlessly Fucked her Doggy Style, Determined to Not Stop, We Must have went 2 Minutes, I was Sweating Profusely,

Ah-ah No Cumming~" The Sexual Gases Ordered

This Would be an issue Because I Was About to Blow

"No... Hang on" I Groaned

"Ok... You may Stop~"

"Aaah..." I Fell to the Floor, She really made Me work up a Sweat

She Got up and Stood on My erect Cock

"Did She say She was Done?"

(To be Continued)


	3. A Reptiles Sex Slave

Salazzles foot pressed lightly on My cock. She was very clear that She wasnt done with me.

The continued exposure to the pheremones for some reason was making Me...a bit more self aware instead of the opposite effect, I couldnt lie though, that Salazzle was Still pretty Sexy.

"Get off the Floor Now" the Pheremones Insisted in my Head. The Tone Was Neutral For Now, But i didnt want to bring out a Negative Tone

"Ok..." I Said as I got up, Getting stepped on by a Salazzle wasnt the top of my list of My kinks, (I'd Prefer Bea The Gym Leader) But My cock was still hard from the Feet play.

She Then Walked Around me Slowly as She Felt my hips, It was foreplay and it was kinda arousing me, Jeez Even when im not gassed up this Salazzle knew how to Arouse me.

She Then Started Teasing Parts of My body With her Long Tongue, Targeting Certain Areas, My Shoulders, My Hips, Arm Pits and the Back of my Ears

She Stood Behind Me As She Put her Hands on my Shoulder, Her Fingers Were Quite Spindly, She Then Stuck a Finger into my Mouth, I of Course accepted It as i Suckled, She Had no finger Nails

I Was Rock hard 100% of the Time

She then Moved Me Onto the Bed as She Got into Position for what looked like a Blowjob, I Dont think i Would of turned one Down, Have you seen the tongues on those Things?

But that isnt what happened she still had her permanent smirk of seduction as She Opened her Mouth and breathed out a purple gas, Her pheremones, they were aimed at my cock,

As the gas lingered around my cock for 4 seconds my cock twitched as i suddenly came

I moaned loudly as i had the strongest orgasm of my life as i Shot Stream after Stream after Stream after Stream of Thick white cum

"She will allow that~" I hear

Salazzle Seemed to enjoy Seeing How Much Cum I produced and How Tired i Was, Panting Wildy after my orgasm

Infact She Did it Again as I Somehow pumped another monster load of jizz.

And then Again and Again And Again!

5 minutes Pass as There was Cum Sprayed Everywhere, how on earth would i explain that to the hotel owners...

I was Suprised, I Would of Bet That it Was Impossible to Cum that much in a Small amount of Time

I was exhausted as i lay on the bed, I was already slightly tired from pounding her Earlier

"Now Slave..." I hear, My dick was Still Erect as Salazzle Got on the Bed and Hovered her Pussy Above My Cock 

"Oh...No..." I Thought as I realised we Were going another Round.

She Dropped and Started Bouncing as She played With me, Her toy.

I Couldnt Do much From how tired i Was But I didnt really need to as She Bounced up and down on me

The tip of her Tail Was lightly slapping me in the face

She Then Stopped, She seemed bored  
She slid off me as she laid on her Side

"Mount that Asshole~" i heard the Pheremones moan

I Accepted, I Didnt Want to Disapoint, So i aimed my Cock in her hole, It was tight!

"Now Fuck her!" 

I Started Going Slow as much as i thought i could muster

"Faster~!" The pheremones order

I Tryed to go faster

"Rougher~!" 

I try to Slam My Whole Crotch region into her Asshole, As She Wished

I Was Going fast as My body was drenched in sweat as The Cheap hotel bed was Being Rocked, Im sure the Neighbouring inhabitants Would have heard

"Uhhh!" I groan from the Pleasure as Salazzle Seemed to Be Enjoying herself

"Keep Fucking!" The Pheremones Hiss

"Rrr...Yes...!" I Weakly say as i Banged her

"When you Finish... You may Finish in her~" the Pheremones Say

The Thought honestly Aroused me, To cum into her fat ass~

"Come on..." i Groan to myself, Seeing that Salazzle wanted me to cum inside aswell, I Didnt want to dissapoint as I Kept on going

Finally

"Aaahh!!" I moan as I Let out a Conclusive thrust as My Cum Shoots into her

I pant tiredlessly as i fall back, My cock slid out like It was Surrounded by butter

"Shhh... Hush Now" The phermones Said Soothingly in my head

Salazzle Had her Smirk as Usual as Her Asshole Felt Warm

Salazzle Slowly Crawled on top of me Again 

"Time for another Feeding~" the Pheremones Say

"Yes..." I force out getting a Whiff of her pussy, Her Main pheremone Factory, Oh no... im getting Horny on her Again

"Shhh..." i hear as She lowers my nose was in her Pussy slightly

"Mmmm.." I moan Getting aroused all Over again

My tongue Tiredly starts Licking

"Yes Slave... Drift into Slumber... Sleep... Sleep~" i hear the Pheremones as my Eyes grow heavy...

Zzz...

I Awoke Naked To my Face Being Sticky, My Whole body was sticky in fact, A mix of sweat and semen, Gross..

I noticed the Window was open, Salazzle was gone. Its Appears she was Done With me for now.

Part of me was kind of Sad, i knew for a fact that was the best sexual experience of my life, even though it was my first i knew it Was.

Maybe one day ill Venture into the Wild Area and Look for her Specifically, Im not Sure.

All i Can think is, I Hope i can See her Again annnd... Maybe Fuck her At Full Stamina

The End

(Ill be Sure to Come Back and Update and Polish This, Thanks for Reading)


End file.
